


My Hands (Are Tied)

by AidenFlame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, But sort of joins back at the end, Deviates From Canon, M/M, Marauders' Era, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, oh my god the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlame/pseuds/AidenFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far, Remus and Snape have managed to keep their relationship a secret from The Marauders.<br/>But Snape is tired of Remus just watching as James and Sirius torment him, and doing nothing.<br/>(I hate doing summaries, I'm sorry, I suck.)<br/>I wrote this when I was about 14, and never finished it, so I'm editing it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind Eye

“Oi, Snivellus, how’d you like me to turn you into a flobberworm?”

Severus Snape walked on; head down, eyes fixed on the uneven paving stones beneath his feet.

“Snivelly! Prongs just asked you a question. I suggest you answer it.”

Snape continued walking, praying silently that for once, just once, they’d let it go. Maybe this time Potter’s cronies would let him cross the courtyard without subjecting him to public humiliation.

“ _Levicorpus!”_

Snape felt his legs fly out from under him as he was jerked upside-down, his head narrowly missing the floor. Perhaps not...

“Potter! _Stupe...”_

“ _Expelliarmus”_ Sirius cut him off with a lazy flick of his wand.

Snape’s own wand flew out of his hand before he had chance to complete the hex, and fell onto the hard stone floor. A shower of blue sparks erupted from the tip, causing Snape to wince. His mother would be furious if he had to ask her for a new one. 

“Wormtail. Pick it up.” Ordered James, and Peter Pettigrew hurriedly scrambled across the stones and grabbed the fallen wand. 

“At least” thought Snape as he hovered upside-down in mid-air with his robes covering his chin and nose “at least I’ve got trousers on this time” He shot a pleading look towards a fourth boy -who was still seated on the bench that the other three had been lounging around before spotting Snape- begging with his eyes for him to do something. Sirius saw the look and frowned, turning his head to glance behind him.

“Hey Moony, why is Snivelly looking at you like that?”

Remus Lupin tore his eyes away from Snape’s, and gave Sirius a bored look.

“Dunno mate, maybe he expects me to tell you to out him down or something.” He replied, giving a disinterested shrug. 

“What, like some 'knight in shining armour' bullshit?”

“I am a technically a prefect, Pads. Friend of those in need and all that.”

“Maybe he wants you to be _his_ friend!” squealed Wormtail.

“No, I’ve got it” A mischievous look came into James Potter’s eyes “He wants you to be his _Boyfriend!_ ” 

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, and Wormtail doubled up in a fit of giggles. Lupin covered up his surprise with a splutter of laughter. Snape looked horrified, and shot a hurt look at Lupin, who was still laughing with Sirius. Lupin returned his gaze, silently apologising, and hoping that Snape would understand.

 

***

 

“But _why!”_ Snape yelled, frustration colouring his tone “Whywon’t you _do_ anything about it? You always come crawling to me afterwards with your excuses and apologies, but you never _do_ anything to help when it’s happening! Sometimes I doubt that you care about me at all!” He turned away from the other boy, his hands curled into tight fists.

“That’s not true! Of course I care Sev, it’s just that…oh, you _know_ what Sirius and James would react!”replied Lupin, grabbing Snape’s wrist and pulling him back.

“ _Bollocks!”_ spat Snape “Bollocks to what Black says, and Potter too! Remus, I don’t get how you can continue to hang around with them!”

“They’re my friends, Sev!” explained Lupin fruitfully, knowing exactly what response was coming.

“Some friends!” Snape shouted back “You can’t even tell them you’re gay! Remus, you’re not supposed to be scared of your friends. And friends don’t try to kill your boyfriend!”

Lupin looked at the enraged boy in front of him, suddenly furious.

“Now that’s not Fair Severus! You know that was a mistake; Sirius never intended for you to actually get hurt.”

“What the fuck _was_ he trying to do then, exactly?Actually don't bother explaining, I don't care” he cut Lupin off before he could interject “That's not the point here. I _hate_ owing my life to _Potter_! I would _rather_ have  died _!”_

Snape stepped towards Lupin -forcing him to meet his eyes- fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles looked like they would burst through his skin at any second.

“You don’t mean that.” Lupin said quietly, looking away.

Snape sighed, and relaxed his hands. “No. You’re right, I don’t. I wish _He_ had died. And Black too.” He grabbed Lupin’s shoulders “Because then, you wouldn’t need to be afraid. Neither of us would.”

Lupin gasped wincing away slightly, and Snape realized he had been squeezing his shoulders harder then he intended. He relaxed his grip- pulling his lover into a hug.

“I’m sorry” he said tenderly “I'm sorry Reem, I’m just frustrated with Black and Potter, and I’m taking it out on you.”

Lupin kissed Snape on the cheek. “I don’t want to loose you Sev. I just...I don't know what to do.” He mumbled, face buried in his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

In the shadows just behind Lupin, a small brown rat scampered off to report his discovery to his two friends, waiting for him in the Gryffindor common room.

 


	2. Total Eclipse

Total Eclipse 

It was late by the time Remus snuck back into the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady, not being at all happy at being woken up, had made him stand outside until she felt he was truly sorry, so he was cold, tired, his feet hurt, and he just wanted to crawl into bed.   
He thought of Severus, and what had happened between them after the row, and a warmth pooled in his belly, spreading a heat throughout his body, sending a small smile to his lips. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs to the boy’s dormitory, he heard the roar of the fire suddenly coming to life in the grate. Sighing, he turned round, thinking a house elf had started it after sensing his presence in the common room. He wearily made his way over to the fire, and put it out.

“You’re back then”

Lupin jumped, knocking over the bucket of wood that was left by the fireplace, causing the fire spark back to life.

“James! You scared me! What are you doing up?”

“We could ask you the same question.” Said Sirius, appearing seemingly out of nowhere as he pulled off the invisibility cloak he and James had apparently been stood under.

“But there would be no point, because we already know.” James added, sitting down, and motioning to Lupin and Sirius to do the same.

“What’s all this about, James?” asked Remus, his heart pounding. “Whatever it is, can we do it tomorrow? I’m shattered.”

“I bet you are!” exclaimed Peter who had still been under part of the cloak. “I would be pretty knackered too, if I had been doing what you have been doing!”

Lupin thought for a moment, trying to work out what Peter had just said. Then the colour drained from his face as the realisation dropped.

“Wha... what are you going on about, Wormy? I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk, that’s all.”

Sirius lent forward. “Is it? Is it really? I don’t think so. Because if you just went for a walk, then you wouldnt be so jumpy and devensive right now. I spend a lot of my time nowadays as a dog, remember? I can sense fear.”   
Remus laughed weakly, as this was a thing Sirius often proclaimed this- usually when Wormtail forgets to do McGonagalls homework- but this time the shaggy haired boy's face was dead serious. 

“I... err... it’s... it’s a full moon coming up. I get twitchy. Come on guys, you know how it is.”

“No it isn’t” interjected Wormtail. “It was a full moon two weeks ago. You do realise that we all go to the shack with you _every month_ , right? Its not a date any of us tend to forget.’

“What _I_ think,” said James, who had been uncharacteristically quiet up until now, “Is that you were meeting somebody. A lover, perhaps. A certain greasy _Slytherin_ perhaps.”

Lupin appeared to physically deflate, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “How did you find out?” he asked weakly.

“A little rat told us.” replied Sirius, glancing at Wormtail.

Suddenly, Lupin was on his feet again, enraged.

“You had Wormtail _spy_ on me?!” he yelled, not entirely sure why he was surprised.

Peter shrank back, at least having the decency to look ashamed.

Sirius, however, shrugged, waving a hand dismissively “we did what we had to. We were worried about you Moony, you were always sneaking off, being secretive, not telling anyone where you were going. We had to find out, so we decided on the most effective way.”

James looked at the teenage werewolf, with a mixture of anger and betrayal in his eyes. Remus met his gaze defiantly.

“So,” James finally said, “when _were_ you planning on tell us that you are sleeping with Snivellus?”

Lupin looked away.

“I...wasn’t,” he replied, “I thought you might be disgusted with me, y’know, for being gay.”

“Gay?” spluttered James. “Gay? We don’t have a problem with you being _gay-_ we’ve known _that_ for ages!”

Lupin was taken aback. “What?” he said “how the bloody hell did you...?”

“The thing we have a problem with,” James interrupted, “is that you’re fucking _Severus Bloody Snape;_ the schools very own walking pot of grease! 

“I mean,” he continued “you could have had any gay or bi guy in the _school_ , for god’s sake, and you choose _Snape!_ You know how much we despise him. Why the bloody fuck did you choose Snivellus, of all people!?”

“Don’t call him that.” Lupin muttered “and,” he continued hurriedly, seeing that James was about to explode again. “I’m not just ‘fucking’ him. Yes, if it really is as vitally important for you to know as you seem to think it is, we do have sex,” He blushed “but I love him, Prongs. And he feels the same about me.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, scoffing. “You are so _naive_ Moony! If it wasn't so fucking annoying, it would be adorable. Snape doesn’t love you! He is _obviously_ using you to get at us.”

“Obviously!” Peter echoed, nodding his head furiously, eager to get his friends to some sort of agreement, so they could all go to bed. Personally, Peter didn't give a rats arse who anyone was dating. The only thing concerning him at the moment, was how on earth he was going to complete an entire 2 rolls of parchment essay for charms by tomorrow lunchtime.

“I mean,” continued Sirius as if Peter had not spoken, “come on Moony, this is Snape the wannabe Deatheater were talking about, and I highly doubt he would even be capable of such a complex emotion.”

“It’s not like that Padfoot; Sev doesn’t want to be a Deatheater. It’s his Slytherin friends that are into all that dark-art stuff. He just tags along becau-”

“ _Sev_ ,” sputtered James “You call him _Sev_! Moony, just how long has this been going on anyway?”

Remus was glad James didn't know Legilimency “Only a couple of weeks. But I know how we feel about each other.” He lied. 

He had a feeling James might physically exploade if he knew Remus had been secretly been seeing Snape for well over a year now. Something, he didn’t know what, but something had told him that telling the marauders the truth was a bad idea.

Sirius had been staring, almost absentmindedly, into the fire while James had been speaking. He looked up.

“Dump him.” He said abruptly.

Both Peter and Remus were taken aback. James on the other hand, nodded in approval.

Lupin sat down, stunned into silence. Peter leaned towards Sirius “that wasn’t the plan,” he hissed into his ear, “We were only going to talk to him about it!”

”I know,” said Sirius calmly, “But I want him to end it. For his own good, of course. He can do a hell of a lot better than Snape.”

His eyes met with James’s, and a gleam of understanding passed between the pair. Peter’s eyes widened as he caught on. Only Remus remained oblivious to the silent exchange.   
James stood up, stretching; apparently satisfied that a decision had been reached.

“Its late, we should all go to bed. Moony, you can tell Snape tomorrow that you don’t want to bang him anymore. We don't expect you to do it right now, obviously.” He nodded at Lupin, and then at Sirius. “Come on Padfoot, before Wormtail collapses from exhaustion” he said, poking Peter, who looked like he was seriously considering just curling up where he was. They dragged the boy out of his seat, and up the staircase to their dorm. Remus gave it a minute before following.  
 _Sev was right_ , he thought glumly. _You shouldn't be afraid of your friends._  
He slowly made his way over to his four-poster, and closed the curtains around him, cocooning himself in a nest of blankets and pillows, dreading what was to come tomorrow.

 


End file.
